


Первый раз

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Kudos: 16





	Первый раз

Хьюи смывает с себя остатки плоти и крови Прозрачного и до сих пор не может поверить в то, что вляпался в это дерьмо. Ледяная вода отрезвляет, но этого недостаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя человеком. Хьюи смотрит по сторонам и отчётливо понимает, что хочет домой. До двери несколько метров, а значит, он может просто уйти. Даже если Бутчер считает иначе.

— Эй. Куда это ты собрался?

— Домой. Мне нужна одежда.

— Мы найдем тебе одежду.

— Мне нужна _моя_ одежда, — настаивает Хьюи. — Я скоро вернусь.

— Наверное, ты в шоке, друг мой, — подсказывает Французик.

— Хьюи, ты только что взорвал задницу любимца Америки, ты не можешь просто свалить, — продолжает Бутчер.

— Мне нужно домой.

— Хорошо. Но я пойду с тобой.

— Погоди, что? Нет.

— Или я пойду с тобой, или переломаю тебе ноги.

— Ладно. Ладно, пойдём.

— Вот и молодец.

На оживлённом шоссе ебучая пробка, и это довольно некстати.

— Я убил человека, — говорит Хьюи, пристально глядя в лобовое стекло.

— Нет, Хьюи, ты убил супера, — поправляет его Бутчер.

— Да какая, блядь, разница?!

— О, поверь, разница просто огромная. Ты был бы уже трупом, если бы…

— Нет! Я был бы… был не убийцей.

— Херня. Но это твой первый раз, так что тебе простительно, — Бутчер пожимает плечами и снисходительно смотрит на Хьюи.

— Хочешь сказать, что будет ещё и второй?

— Как знать, Хьюи, как знать…

Какое-то время они едут молча, медленно продвигаясь вперёд в потоке машин, но вскоре Хьюи опять подаёт голос:

— И что будет теперь?

— Теперь? Считай, что теперь у тебя отпуск. Но ты ведь этого и хотел, так что наслаждайся, малыш, — лицо Бутчера растягивается в улыбке, но Хьюи едва ли может оценить шутку. Его запоздало трясёт, а в ушах снова шумит.

— Вот, держи, — Бутчер тянется к бардачку и достаёт фляжку. — Пей, — командует он, не спрашивая, хочет Хьюи того или нет.

Горьковатая жидкость обжигает горло, Хьюи морщится, но делает глоток за глотком.

— Вот так, — одобрительно приговаривает Бутчер.

— Что это за дрянь?

— Самая лучшая дрянь. Не отвлекайся, пей, скоро поможет.

Хьюи не знает, как именно должно помочь ему это пойло, но, видимо, оно всё-таки действует: дрожь почти прекращается, шум в ушах утихает, а в голове воцаряется удивительно ясная звенящая пустота.

— Тебе уже лучше, — констатирует Бутчер, — я же говорил, что поможет.

Пустота обволакивает, и Хьюи теряет всякую связь с реальностью, а очнувшись, вдруг обнаруживает себя на середине кровати — своей кровати. Он дома, чёрт побери, дома.

— Да ты грёбаный суперфанат, — присвистывает Бутчер, обходя комнату по периметру и вглядываясь в каждый постер и каждую коллекционную фигурку, разве что не выпрыгивающие на него изо всех щелей.

— Был, — отвечает Хьюи. — Я был суперфанатом. Давно, ещё в детстве, — пытается он оправдаться. Но Бутчер, конечно, не верит.

— А детство твоё, как я посмотрю, затянулось.

— Заткнись. — К собственному разочарованию в суперах и в себе самом теперь примешивается стыд. И не хватало ещё слушать издёвки Бутчера по этому поводу.

— Эй, расслабься, кто я такой, чтобы тебя учить? Все мы когда-нибудь ошибаемся.

Но Хьюи знает, что иногда ошибка может стоить чьей-нибудь жизни. Например, жизни Робин или, что сейчас хуже, жизни Прозрачного. Его собственная грёбаная ошибка, когда он согласился на предложение Бутчера, уже обошлась ему слишком дорого и превратила его самого в убийцу. Блядь.

— Давно мы здесь? — Хьюи пользуется моментом, чтобы перевести тему.

— Достаточно, чтобы я тут осмотрелся, — уклончиво отвечает Бутчер.

— И я всё это время… просто лежал?

— Нет, блядь, я трахнул тебя, пока ты был без сознания.

— Что?

— Шучу. Собирайся, нам некогда тут прохлаждаться.

Хьюи послушно встаёт и поспешно хватает сумку, закидывая в неё пару чистых футболок, штаны и смену белья.

— Я готов. Мы можем идти.

— Что, прямо так? — Бутчер кивает на грязно-белый халат, который Хьюи так и не потрудился снять.

— Нет. Конечно. Мне нужно переодеться. — Он скидывает халат под пристальным взглядом Бутчера — этот мудак даже не удосужился отвернуться и теперь пожирает его глазами, словно только и ждал, пока тот разденется, но Хьюи уже откровенно похуй.

— Теперь точно всё, — он надевает футболку и, подхватив сумку, разворачивается к выходу. — Ну, ты идёшь? Нам ведь некогда прохлаждаться.

— Из всякого правила есть исключения, — говорит Бутчер тихо, но так, чтобы Хьюи услышал.

— Ну да.

Бутчер дышит ему в затылок, и это дьявольски раздражает. Для полноты картины не хватает только ствола между рёбер.

— Ты ведь не собираешься от меня избавляться? — спрашивает вдруг Хьюи.

— Малыш, у меня был десяток возможностей прикончить тебя, однако ты ещё жив. Расслабься, у меня на сегодня другие планы.

— К-какие?

— А это не твоего ума дело, — Бутчер хлопает его по плечу и первым выходит из  
комнаты.

— Да, конечно, ты прав, — бормочет Хьюи, когда дверь уже закрывается. — Ты прав.


End file.
